The subject matter disclosed herein relates to cooling of components of an engine. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to flow of a piston cooling jet.
An engine system, such as a reciprocating engine system, may be used to provide power for a variety of applications, such as oil and gas processing systems, commercial and industrial building, and vehicles. The reciprocating engine system may include one or more cylinders, each cylinder having a piston disposed therein that is moved linearly (e.g., via energy provided by combustion in a combustion chamber or zone in the cylinder) during operation of the reciprocating engine system. The reciprocating engine system may include certain other components (e.g., connecting rods) configured to translate the linear motion of each piston to rotation of a crankshaft. The rotating crankshaft may be coupled to one or more loads, directly or indirectly, to provide the power to the load.
As the piston moves linearly within the cylinder due to combustion, the piston may absorb some heat from the combustion. In some embodiments and/or during certain operating conditions, the piston and corresponding cylinder may overheat, thereby causing efficiency of the engine to be reduced. Unfortunately, traditional reciprocating engine systems may inadequately regulate a temperature of the piston and/or associated components.